1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a leakage current calculation device and a method of calculating a leakage current, which calculate a leakage current flowing through the ground resistance component of a three-phase motor driven by an inverter device using a specific AC power supply as a power supply and, more particularly, to a leakage current calculation device and a method of calculating a leakage current, which calculate a leakage current based on each of ground voltages inputted to the respective phases of a three-phase motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a leakage current calculation device for calculating the ground resistance component of a three-phase motor driven by an inverter device using a specific AC power supply as a power supply, that is, a leakage current flowing through an insulating resistor (e.g., Patent Document 1, 2).
In such a leakage current calculation device, the value of a leakage current may be calculated in a motor operation state.